Flying Sparks
by Spitfire
Summary: Sparks fly between Annie and Carey. Please R/R. This is my first fic.


(DISCLAIMER: So Weird doesn't belong to me. DUH. If anyone knows how to change a font in notepad, please inform me. LOL. I hate writeing in this font. YEK! This is my first fanfic. Please R/R. Okay, NOW to the story)  
  
  
Flying Sparks  
  
Once again they were on the road to who knows where. Ned, Molly, and Irene were in the cab talking away about the next stop which would be in a little town. They were going to check into an Inn and rest for a little while after a long time in the bus.  
"I found them!" Jack and Clu bounced into the community room of the bus.  
Carey looked up from playing his guitar softly. "What?"  
"Homevideos!" Clu announced.  
Annie looked at him. "Oh who?"  
"Little Jackie here."  
Jack lunged for the videos in Clu's hands. "Cough em' up Clu!"  
Molly looked into the room. "Whats wrong you guys?"  
"Homevideos!"  
With that, Irene and Molly rushed into the room and took seats near Annie and and Carey.   
"WE'RE HERE!" Ned called back.  
Annie was the first one to jump up. "Great."  
The door opened and she walked down the steps and off the bus. She looked around at the surrondings. A house...or what looked like a house, but was really the Inn was right in front of the bus.   
Clu came up behind her and grinned. "Okay. Here's the plan. The responsible and wonderful adults work. Kids go and chill."   
"Sounds like a resonable plan to me." Annie replied.  
Carey nodded. "Yeah. But we better go before they want us to help unpack because they didn't exactly hear you, Clu."  
Annie smiled one of those smiles that always made Carey's stomach turn.  
Jack noticed the look on Carey's face and then turned to Clu and gave him A Knowing Look.  
"Who's up for a game of football?" Jack asked.  
Clu snatched the ball away from Jack and ran off with Jack right behind him.  
Carey settled himself on the staircase, playing his guitar. Annie wandered off to take a look at where they were.  
  
*************  
  
"How are your matchmaking skills?" Jack asked Clu.  
"In perfect condition."  
"We need to get Annie to go out on a date with Carey. We know Carey likes her."  
"What about Annie? She doesn't really seem to like...anyone...like THAT."  
"Well...maybe she can learn to like him."  
"Whats the plan?"  
Jack smirked. "I have no idea...."  
  
*************  
  
Carey found Annie sitting on a picnic table, staring out at a lake. She was really pretty.   
"Hey."  
Annie looked up, startled. "Whats up?"  
He took a seat next to her. "Molly says to be back in about an hour."  
She nodded. There was a moment of silence. "Do you believe in spirits that guard you?" she suddenly asked.  
Carey thought for a moment. "Well...sure. Yeah, I guess. Why?"  
"It seems weird...but..."  
"What?"  
"I've told Molly about it before. I mean...it seems like its really real.....there is always this panther in my dreams...I saw it last night, in the bus."  
"What did it do?"  
"Nothing. It was there...sort of protecting me."  
Carely smiled. "Sounds like a good thing."  
Annie smiled back. "Yeah...it is."   
Carey swallowed. "I'm glad its protecting you, cause I wouldn't want you to get hurt or anything."  
Annie looked suprised when he said that.  
Carey realized what he just said. "I mean...not that I like you! I mean, yeah I do. But like..." he had messed up big time.  
Annie laughed. "Okay." she patted his hand.   
Carey didn't know why he did what he did next. He took her hand and held it for a while before bringing it up to lay a gentle kiss on it. He didn't look up to see Annie's expression. He didn't want to. He was worried.  
"Sorry." Carey finally murmured.  
"...Don't be."  
With that, he slowly looked up and met Annie's beautiful blue eyes. Her blond bangs fell over the side of her eyes perfectly.   
Without hesitating anymore, Carey leaned in and kissed her soft lips gently....  
  
**************  
  
Jack and Clu sat at the dinner table, casting curious and strange looks at Annie and Carey. They both were acting kind of weird. Even Molly noticed it in Annie, but didn't mention anything.....  
  
END  
  
Sooooooo, how did you guys like it? Should I right a sequel to it or something?.... 


End file.
